


Not Just A Rebound

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Drabble Meme [28]
Category: Hanson (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Anthem Era, Boyfriends, Cheeky Harry, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Male Slash, Non-Famous Harry, Older Man/Younger Man, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Divorce, Slash, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why do you even like me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just A Rebound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ITZtigress3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITZtigress3/gifts).



"Why do you even like me?" Harry asked as he laid next to Zac in the bed they were sharing in an apartment that belonged to Zac. It was one he had gotten after his divorce from Kate and one that had room for all four of his kids too, though the fourth baby wasn't here yet. It was still cooking inside Kate and wouldn't be here until July.

Zac raised an eyebrow as he looked over at Harry, "Why do you ask the deepest questions after we have sex?" he asked with a slight laugh.

Harry couldn't help the blush on his cheeks though he knew Zac had a point. He usually did ask the deeper questions after he and Zac made love but sex with Zac usually tended to get his brain going in a lot of different directions.

"Well, you were deep inside of me so maybe that's why I got deep tonight," Harry mused with a cheeky grin. "But no, I'm just really curious on why you like me. I mean some people think I'm just a rebound since you got with me so quickly after Kate left you in October," he shrugged not wanting to admit that sometimes he was afraid of that too since their first hook up happened in November thanks to Zac's brother Taylor signing him up for a dating website. "I'm also kind of the first guy you've dated."

"You're not just a rebound though," Zac sighed as he pulled Harry closer to him. "I mean yeah the timing is weird but Kate and I fell out of love ages ago and only stayed together for appearances sake so of course when I met you I fell fast because you have everything I'm looking for and that I needed for so long. You're great with my kids and you make me feel good about myself, something Kate never did."

Smiling sadly at Zac's last statement, Harry leaned in to kiss his cheek, "Because I love you and when you love someone you make them feel good about themselves," he whispered against Zac's skin before pulling away. "But what about me being the first guy you've dated?"

"Well I was never entirely straight H," Zac said as he shook his head. "I mean I don't think straight men have to fantasize about other guys just to get through sex with their wife, which is what I was doing there at the end."

"Ouch," Harry muttered as he shook his head slightly before laying it down on Zac's chest. "That's a bit harsh," he spoke though in the end Harry guessed Kate did kind of deserve Zac thinking of other men. She could be a bitch at times and she had even gave Zac their divorce papers on his birthday of all days. 

"Maybe," Zac said as he yawned, letting his arm rest around Harry's waist. "All I know is you aren't a rebound Harry and I like you because you're you and who couldn't love someone as adorable or as sweet as you," he said before leaving a light kiss on Harry's shoulder. "You also fill out a tight pair of jeans well."

Laughing at that Harry let his eyes fall shut, "See, I knew you only wanted me for my body," he mused before yawning as well. "My body and then my personality."

"Nah," Zac countered. "Your personality then your body."


End file.
